The Boy with Green Eyes
by myotpispercabeth
Summary: Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace and Bianca di Angelo are demigods... they just don't know it yet. But when a green-eyed boy comes to their school, things start unraveling quickly. THIS STORY IS COMPLETE. IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL PM ME.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO. RICK RIORDAN DOES. I KNOW THAT SOMEBODY ELSE HAS WRITTEN A STORY VERY SIMILAR TO THIS BECAUSE I READ IT AGES AGO, BUT I CAN'T FIND IT NOW, SO I'M WRITING MY OWN VERSION.**

*Flashback*

_It was Sixth Grade at lunch. I'd stayed in the Gym, because I'd be alone and I wanted to think, but this guy was there too. Said he was a TA._

_I was sitting there, reading my book, _The Origin of Species_ by Charles Dickens, when the TA started growing. He grew to giant height. I was about to scream when a boy my age, with messy black hair and a sword busted through the window._

"_I've been looking for you. You too scared to fight me?" He said cheekily. At that, the giant roared and went for the boy. But all the guy did was dodge a blow here, deflect a hit there. Eventually, he cut the giant in the soft area behind the ankle and it turned into dust._

_I was about to thank the boy when I saw him jump up into the window, ready to leave. Before he jumped out, he turned to me. The first thing I saw was his eyes. They were green, no blue, no a _sea green_. A kind of colour that couldn't decide on being green or blue. He smiled and told me to remember him. I nodded, mutely. He laughed; he had a beautiful laugh._

_He turned and disappeared. That was when I skedaddled; I didn't plan on getting caught having done something I didn't do._


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

*Now*

I walked over to Thalia, my best friend. "Yo, dick-head!" I yelled at her. She turned and smiled at me. Insulting each other was our form of 'hello'.

"Apparently there are 2 new kids coming today." She informed me.

"What, now? It's, like, a quarter way through Twelfth Grade. Are they new transfers?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but there's no record of any other schools having they, but they have all the info. You know, like a CV."

"Yeah. Wonder what they're like."

Bianca came over. "Hey, Bi." I greeted her.

"Hey," she looked, and sounded, like a zombie.

"Sweetie," I said gently, "how much sleep did you get last night?"

"Not much."

"Aw, honey, just go home. Sleep. Relax. We'll say you're ill."

"'Kay." She said, walking away, before running back, giving us a hug and running sleepily to the bus stop.

I went to my first class with Thalia. At the front of the class were two boys: one wearing a sea green hoodie with his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets and nodding his head to the beat of the song he was listening to via his iPod; and a smaller guy with crutches. The hoodie guy turned to the crutches guy to say something. I leaned in a bit to eavesdrop.

"Can't you feel their auras or scents or something? I have a feeling that a powerful one is here and some other. I think the other powerful one has gone home or something."

"Yeah, and you're right." Crutches guy answered.

_What the fuck are they talking about? Who the fuck are they?_

A teacher I didn't know wheeled in. The two newbies beamed like crazy. The teacher leant in and said, "Percy, Grover, stay on your quest. No wavering." He was looking at hoodie guy then. Hoodie guy shrugged. The guys went back to class positions.

"Hello, class. I am Mr Brunner. I am your form tutor and I'll also be teaching you Greek and Roman Mythology. First, I'm going to introduce our two new transfers: Percy and Grover. Introduce yourselves."

Hoodie guy took off his hoodie, and you just see every girl fall in love. He had a crop of messy black hair and green eyes that I was sure I'd seen before. "Hey, people. So, my name is Percy Jackson. I'm seventeen, and I have a very busy... adventurous life. I was the swim captain at my last school. And... yeah. Grover, go."

Crutch guy came forward. He spoke rather nervously, whereas hoodie guy, I mean Percy, was confident. "I'm Grover Underwood. I am seventeen too. I have a problem with the muscles in my legs. So... yeah." He turned back to Mr Brunner.

"Okay children. Since neither I nor our transfers know you, each of you will, in turn, tell us a few sentences about yourselves." Percy took out a piece of paper and a pen. He was about to take the lid off, when he widened his eyes and quickly swapped it for Grover's pen. _What was that about?_

After three people had introduced themselves, Percy still hadn't written anything down, but Bianca walked in, and sat down at the back of the classroom. Percy, Grover and Mr Brunner looked at each other before continuing.

When Thalia stood up, she sighed and said,"My name is Thalia Grace and I have a brother called Jason Grace." Percy scribbled something down. "I'm the same age as most of you, and I don't know who my father is." She sat down, and Percy whispered something to Grover.

When Bianca stood up, she inhaled and began, "My name is Bianca di Angelo and I have a brother called Nico di Angelo. I'm seventeen and half-Italian. I, too, don't know who my father is."

My turn came at the end. I stood up and announced "My name is Annabeth Chase. I am seventeen, have two half-brothers called Bobby and Matthew and I have no idea who my mother is." Percy looked at me, sadly, and scribbled something down. He gave the piece of paper to Mr Brunner, who looked at it and handed it back.

"Good choices. Now, I would like Thalia, Bianca and Annabeth to guide the transfers around until they know the school." We nodded.

Who the Hades was this _Percy Jackson_ and why did I get the feeling that I'd met him before?


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

First two lessons were Greek and Roman Mythology. Percy and Grover had their hand up for everything and got every answer right.

Mr Brunner put Percy next to me, and wedged Grover in between Bianca and Thalia.

"So... what's your name?" I asked lamely.

Percy stopped blowing bubbles with his bubble-gum and raised an eyebrow. "You seriously asking me that? You were here when I introduced myself. I saw you."

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't want to sit next to you in total silence."

"Oh. Um... how's about _I_ ask _you_ questions? There may be personal questions, so you can trust me." He turned to Grover, who nodded. "Okay. So, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"An architect." I replied, without hesitation. I heard Percy mutter _Shit_, before drawing a table at the back of his book and striking a tally in one of the columns.

"Are you dyslexic and ADHD?"

"Yes, how did you –" Another tally.

"No time. If your parents didn't like you doing architecture, would you still do it?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Than –" The bell rang before he was able to finish what he was about to say. "Meet us at the library after school."

I thought I figured out where I'd seen Percy before, but when I tried to find him, he had disappeared. I shrugged, sighing. I walked over to the library. I walked in, and was about to use the water fountain, when I saw Percy and Grover sitting at the other end of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

I know that it was wrong, and I knew it then too. But, they were talking quietly and I really wanted to know what was going on.

"Percy, what do you think?" That was Grover.

"Well, I'm thinking Athena. I mean, if you look, it's quite obvious." Percy.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too. I think I've got Zeus and Hades. Why did I have to get three powerful ones?"

"Aw, Goat Man. You're the best of all the Cloven council guys. You know that, right?"

"Thanks, Kelp Head."

"Oh, not you, too! I've had a hard enough time trying to get the Stolls to stop. Please? Or I'll flood the plants." He sounded amused at the last part.

"No! No! Not the plants! Fine. Thanks, _Perce_."

"That's better. Oh, you know I'm joking."

"Yeah. How's being the Hero of Olympus?" _Hero of Olympus? What the fuck...?_

"Same old, same old. The Cabin 10 girls are starting to annoy me, though. It's all _Percy, come show me how to do this?_, _Percy, should I choose this or that?_, _Percy, what dress should I wear to the fireworks?_" Percy did this faux-woman voice when he was imitating girls. I had to stuff my cardigan in my mouth to stop me outright laughing. "Urgh. Someday, they'll drive me _insane_. Cabin 6 is okay with me now. When I say _okay_, I mean that they don't glare at me or stuff like that when they see me, which is an improvement on their behalf. Katie's cool. Piper is probably the only Cabin 10 girl who is _decent_ to me."

"Whoa, Perce. Hey, what about Cabin 5? Clarisse giving you hell?" Grover sounded sympathetic. _Who the hell is Clarisse?_

"Actually, no. Since she avenged Silena, and I was so cool... you-know-where, she's nice. I mean, she doesn't insult me." Before he said _you-know-where_, he turned to see the librarian at her desk. "Anyway, come on. We need to go get our stuff ready." He stood up and turned to the door. Grover followed him.

What happened next surprised me: when he walked past the water-fountain, the water burst out spraying his hair and he turned to it and start to drink from the huge jet of water from the water fountain. He was nowhere _near_ it. Grover seemed to be familiar with this and was patiently waiting at the door.

"Come on, Percy."

"I need a drink."

I glanced at the librarian; she was sitting quite comfortably and oblivious to the whole... water-fountain thing here. I turned back to see that the water-fountain was back to normal, and that Percy was completely dry. _What. The. Holy. Fuck?_

I walked up to the fountain, and pressed the button. The water trickled out like normal. Still pressing it, I turned to the doorway, open-mouthed.

"Excuse me. Either drink the water or stop pressing the button." The librarian called out.

"Oh, sorry." I replied, quickly removing my hand. I fast-walked out of the library.

No one could know what I'd just seen. I needed to process it myself first.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

At lunch, I stared at Percy. Thalia and Bianca looked at each other and starting grinning like madmen. _What was that... oh_. I probably looked like I had a crush on Percy Jackson. _If you guys heard what I heard at the library, you'd stare at this hot guy too._ Wait... did I just call Percy... hot?

I mean, he was fit, yeah. He had muscles like you'd never have seen. His hair had that permanent wind-swept look that was natural for him - the kind that normal guys try everything to get. His eyes had that... _something_ that made you want to stare into them all day. He was tall. I was the tallest in the year until he came. He had me by a few inches. His laugh was beautiful, one of those laughs that you'd do anything to hear. His lopsided goofy smile was a smile that made any girl weak at the knees. His voice was low, but incredibly sexy. But, there was this feeling deep inside me that told me that I should hate this _gorgeous_ guy. Whatever the voice was, I was going to ignore it.

And a good thing it was that I did.

"Hello? Earth to Annabeth?" Thalia called, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, what?" I asked. Thalia smiled, while Percy laughed. There was that laugh.

"Anyway, while you girls do... all your girl stuff, I'm going to go swim. I need to think. Grover, come with me." He turned back to us before he left. "Oh, yeah, and guys? Remember to meet us, after school at the library tomorrow. 'Kay? Good." And he left.

I turned back to Thalia and Bianca, who were laughing their asses off.

"Oh. My. God." Thalia said, in between laughs. "Annie has a crush on the new transfer." And they set off into a new fit of giggles.

"First, don't call me Annie. Second, I do _not_ have a crush on him!" I replied, stubbornly, but as I said it, I realised something. They were right. I _did_ like him too much for him to be just a friend to me.

"Okay, Annie. We believe you." Bianca said, after they had calmed down.

"Not." I could hear Thalia mumble to Bianca. They started giggling again.

What girls.

"Come on, guys." I said, getting up.

"Where are we going? Oh, I think I know. We're going to the swimming pool, aren't we?" Thalia guessed. She laughed, "I knew it," when I blushed like crazy.

On the way to the pool, I walked ahead of my two best friends. I could hear them laughing and giggling. Occasionally pointing towards me. Or it could have been that guy who was walking in front of me. I doubted it though.

When we got to the pool, all of us couldn't help but gasp. There was Percy, lapping the 100m pool, like it was second nature to him. Up, down, up, down he went. Forty laps before he came up to breathe. Sixty laps. One hundred.

He swam like he was a sailfish, the fastest fish in the world. He sat up on the side of the pool, with his legs dangling in and his back to us.

"Goat Man?" He called.

"Here, Perce!"

"Time me?"

"Aw, Perce! I could be here for years! _Literally_, you being who you are!"

Thalia, Bianca and I looked at each other, our faces all asking the same question: _With him being who?_

"Oh, please? I promise that when I change my train of thought, and you know how often that is, I'll come up."

"Fine."

Percy fist-pumped the air. _He really wants to be timed_.

Ten minutes later, Percy was still sitting cross-legged at the bottom of the deep end... still holding his breath. _Okay, this is getting scary._

Twenty minutes later, Percy surfaced. "How long?"

"Come on, Perce. You said as soon as you change your train of thought!"

"I just did!"

"After half-an-hour?!

"..." We heard nothing from Percy, just a silence that seemed to say things to Grover that we couldn't comprehend.

Grover sighed. "Come on, then. We need to go to class. You're lucky that we packed before we came. The girls will be waiting for us."

Bianca, Thalia and I glanced at each other, all giving each other the same message: _Let's go before they find us spying on them._

So, five minutes later, Percy and Grover met a breathless trio outside their next class.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

Since the start of the lesson, Thalia, Bianca and I couldn't seem to stop staring at them.

Although, since it was Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy and Grover seemed to know the answer to everything; Percy knew the answer to the horribly harder ones and Grover breezed through the easier ones.

Then came the dreaded test. I knew that Percy was severely dyslexic, like Thalia, Bianca and me; and that Grover had really, _really_ mild dyslexia, so I wasn't that worried about them. I had revised all night for this test.

Five minutes later, and both Percy and Grover had finished their tests and handed them in. I was staring open-mouthed at them. Everyone was. I had just got to the penultimate question. Now I was worried about them.

Ten minutes before the end of class, we marked the test.

I received nineteen out of twenty-two. Percy and Grover got full-marks. I swivelled my head to see Thalia and Bianca mouthing _what the fuck?_ to each other and to me.

_I have no idea,_ I mouthed back.

_What did you get?_ they both asked.

_Nineteen_, I answered, embarrassed.

_What? The newbies _beat_ you? What the holy fuck?_ was their answer.

I shrugged while shaking my head. I turned back to the front.

Percy and Grover were talking to Mr Brunner in Greek. "Έτσι. Um, πιστεύουμε ότι έχουμε τον Δία, τον Άδη και την Αθηνά εδώ. Θέλω να πω, ξανθιά ταιριάζει Καλύβα έξι. Μαύρο ταιριάζει Καλύβα 1. Ελιάς ταιριάζει Καλύβα δεκατρία."

Somehow, I was able to translate it into: _So. Um, we think that we have Zeus, Hades and Athena here. I mean, Blonde fits Cabin 6. Black fits Cabin 1. Olive fits Cabin 13._

Mr Brunner started talking: "Εντάξει. Καλή δουλειά, τον Περσέα. Τώρα, πώς κάνεις?"

_Okay. Good work, Perseus. Now, how are you doing?_ He had turned to Grover, ignoring Percy's scowl.

"Πρόστιμο. Δεν είναι μεγάλη. Θέλω να πω, δεν φαίνεται να γνωρίζουν. Περσέας φαίνεται να πιστεύουν ότι η ξανθιά μας ακούσει στη βιβλιοθήκη, ο Περσέας και εμένα. Αυτή πρέπει να έχουν κρύψει πίσω από ένα ράφι ή κάτι τέτοιο. Έκανε νερό πράγμα του με τη βρύση μόνο για να αναδείξουν."

_Fine. Not great. I mean, they don't seem to know. Perseus seems to think that the blonde heard us in the library, Perseus and me. She must have been hiding behind a bookshelf or something. He did his water thing with the fountain just to show off._

Percy started speaking. "Γεια σου, δεν λες Περσέα! Γνωρίζω, επίσης, το εξής: ακούνε μέσα μπορώ να αισθανθώ τα φρίκαρε αύρα. Είναι σοβαρά φρίκαρε. Ξανθιά είναι συγκεχυμένη. Μαύρο αισθάνεται περίεργα. Ελιάς αισθάνεται φρίκαρε. Θυμάμαι την πρώτη μου φορά. Ah, οι χαρές της νοσταλγίας."

_Hey, don't call me Perseus! I also know this: they are listening in. I can feel the freaked out aura. They are seriously freaked out. Blonde is confused. Black is feeling odd. Olive is feeling freaked. I remember my first time. Ah, the joys of nostalgia._

Mr Brunner smiled. "Έλα, έλα, τον Περσέα. Ο ήρωας του Ολύμπου δεν πρέπει να αισθάνονται νοσταλγική στη μέση μιας αναζήτησης."

_Come, come, Perseus. The Hero of Olympus must not be feeling nostalgic in the middle of a quest._

Percy scowled. "Ω, πηγαίνετε στο Στυξ. Έχω το δικαίωμα να αισθάνονται νοσταλγική!"

_Oh, go to Styx. I have a right to feel nostalgic!_

I was so shocked, that I hadn't realised the lesson was over. Apparently, neither had Thalia or Bianca.

"Uh, guys?" Percy called, smiling.

"Uh?" was our intelligent reply. A chuckle made its way out of his mouth and I melted.

"It's time to go to Homeroom. You're lucky we're in your Homeroom, or else you'd be here for, Styx knows how long." He started walking towards the door.

"Hey, Percy?" I asked.

"Mm?" He turned to face me.

"Why do you say 'Styx' and 'gods'?"

"Oh, um. I'm half-Greek."

"You don't _look_ half-Greek. You look like a New Yorker." Thalia stated.

"I'm both." Percy sighed. "So is Grover."

"Uh-huh. Right." I nodded my head, confirming that I'd understood.

"Oh, and guys?" Percy called. We turned to face him. "I've changed the meet-up date. We're gonna meet up at the Starbucks down the road at the end of term. It's gonna need a lot more time than I thought to tell you." He muttered the last sentence.

I looked in confusion at Thalia and Bianca. _What the fuck does he mean?_


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

"Percy?" I started to ask him something at the beginning of lunch. "Are we friends?"

Percy put down his fork, looked me in the eye and replied, "Yes, we are friends. I'll always be here for you guys. I mean, remember when you were in Sixth -" He broke off suddenly.

"I knew I knew you from somewhere!"

"Don't say a word. Don't tell Thalia, Bianca, _no one_. No one can know of that day. Okay?"

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Swear on it." He laid out his hand in front of me.

"What?"

"Swear on it." He repeated.

"I swear I won't tell." I said, putting my hand on his. He seemed pleased at that. "Percy? You won't lie to me, right?"

"It's really easy to tell when I'm lying. Ask Grover."

"Okay. Why do you eat blue food?"

Percy looked stunned for a minute before laughing. I felt weightless; like I was _part_ _of the air_. "You. Don't. Know. How. Many. Times. I've. Had. To. Answer. That. Question." He said between laughs. He calmed down before replying. "Okay, so. I like the colour blue. It's my favourite colour. My mom knows this and goes out of her way to bake me blue food. I eat blue burgers, blue cakes, blue _everything_. Ask Grover."

"'Kay." I saw Grover walking towards us, holding an enchilada. "Hey, Grover?"

"Yuh-huh?"

"Does Percy eat blue food often?"

"Girl, it's the only food he eats. Blue jelly beans, blue jelly babies, blue cookies, blue cake, blue pizza, blue roast dinner, the list goes on. I swear Sally, Mrs Jackson, has bought all the shops' blue food colouring with all the blue stuff Perce eats. They'll probably be out of stock again, by the end of the week."

"Wow. I thought he was exaggerating."

"Oh, I wish."

"Is it easy to tell when Percy's lying?"

Grover smiled. "See, Annabeth. I'll tell you something. Percy doesn't lie. If he does, his face and body language give it away. I'll show you." He walked up to Percy and asked him, "Do you like Clarisse?"

"Um... yeah. I mean, she's nice when she's not trying to kill or maim you. Um, she has nice hair. She's tall. She looks nice. She's going out with Chris, from Cabin 11."

I noticed that Percy wringed his hands a lot and, if he wasn't wringing his hands, he was running them through his hair. He shifted his weight a lot, and wouldn't look at Grover in the eye. His ears went red and he spoke through the narrowest gap in his mouth possible.

"See. Told ya." Grover said, walking away from her and getting another enchilada.

* * *

**Alice:**

**Well, I'll tell you how: there were different people filling in the places where Annabeth, Thalia and Nico were. But, unfortunately, those people died. So, Percy's been sent to recruit more campers. Piper is depressed at Camp because Percy and Grover are on a quest and they were her only 'real' friends in this story.**

**The-Guest-Who-Liked-My-Story-But-Wanted-The-Chapte rs-To-Be-Longer-And-Liked-How-Fast-I-Updated:**

**Thanks, but the chapters are as long as I can make them before it seems like there should be another chapter. Sorry.**

**Everyone-Else-Who-Has-Left-A-Review:**

**Thanks, guys, for sticking with my story. I appreciate it. I love getting reviews and that keeps me updating. :) Virtual hugs to you all. 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

*I'm skipping the next few days, to the last day of the term/year*

"Guys," I told Thalia and Bianca, "remember: today, Percy and Grover are going to explain something to us."

"Oh yeah!" They answered.

"Hey, girls!" Percy called. "Remember today. At Starbucks. Right after school ends."

We nodded. He smiled and I felt like I could melt into the floor. He turned, "Yo! Goat Boy! Over here!" Grover turned to see where the voice was coming from, before locating it and joining us. "I've already reminded them about tonight." He input, when Grover opened his mouth to say something.

"C'mon," Percy sighed, "we're going to the hell lesson that goes by the name of English." He whispered to Grover, "I swear the teacher's a Kindly One."

"Aw, Percy, you _know_ you're not the only one to say that." Grover chided.

_What's a Kindly One?_

"Well, we're off to Art," I said, pulling Thalia and Bianca to the Art Studio.

After enduring an hour of listening to the teacher droning _on and on_, we met back up with Percy and Grover. "Salutations, fellow earthlings." Percy said, in a posh accent. "I have just returned from an enlightening hour of the native dialect." He spoke in his normal voice: "I hated it."

"What," Thalia laughed, "was with the posh?"

"Oh, we were studying Queen's English." He looked at Grover, amused.

"It wasn't my fault! Just because I told Hazel, that doesn't make it my fault!" Grover objected.

"Yeah, it does." Percy replied, before turning back to us.

Percy and Grover went off to their swimming lesson, and we girls went to gym. Then, after an hour of useless sport, we met up at recess.

"Ah, blue fries, here I come." Percy shoved a few fries into his mouth. Thalia leant over to see what one tasted like. Percy slapped her hand away. "Oi! Hands off my precious blue food!"

"I just wanted to taste one," Thalia pouted.

Percy's face softened. "One of my friends looked like that when they pouted."

"What happened to her?" I asked, intrigued by this 'friend'.

His face hardened. Grover put his hand on Percy's shoulder, comfortingly. "She died." Percy answered.

"Oh." Thalia, Bianca and I shared looks. _He's seventeen and yet, he has a friend who's _dead_? What's _with_ him?_

*I'm skipping to the part where the girls are in Starbucks, waiting for Percy and Grover*

"Where are they?" Bianca asked for the hundredth time. "They should be here by now!"

"There they are!" I pointed to a panting Percy and a gasping Grover.

"Sorry we were late." Percy panted. He held up a bottle of water. "Had to get water."

"Uh, you could have gotten water from there." Thalia pointed to the tap.

"Uh-uh. Doesn't work as well." Percy responded. _Doesn't work as well as what?_ "Pure water is easier." He panted. "Give us a moment."

After 5 minutes of panting and gasping, Percy and Grover were finally ready to tell us what they wanted to tell us.

"Everyone: into a private booth." Percy instructed us. **(A/N: I know that Starbucks doesn't have private booths, but just imagine it does.)** We got up and relocated ourselves. Percy came in last and closed the door behind him. Then, he placed the water bottle in front of him.

"Now, what I'm gonna tell you, is gonna be hard for you to hear."

"We're ready." Bianca said. Thalia and I nodded in agreement.

"Okay. But no freaking out."

"No freaking out." We promised. _I hope we know what we're getting into._

Percy inhaled, "You guys aren't normal."

"Oh, gee. Thanks." Thalia responded, sarcastically.

"You didn't let me finish, Thalia. Demigods; Half-god, half-human. Remember Mr Brunner taught us?" I nodded. "Well, they exist." Bianca raised one eyebrow. "I, myself, am one. I'm a son of Poseidon, the Greek God of the Seas and Oceans, Father of Horses and Earth-shaker."

Thalia laughed. "You? No way."

"I'll prove it." He opened the bottle of water. Thalia smirked. Percy closed his eyes, and the water rose up a foot in the air, above the bottle. It rearranged itself into a ball, then into a trident. Thalia had stopped smirking. Percy moved the water-trident above his head and opened his eyes. "Because I'm a son of Poseidon, I can breathe underwater, stay dry in water, do stuff to water, create hurricanes around me, and stuff like that." He released the water-trident, but it didn't fall onto his head; it swirled back into the bottle. Then, Percy poured the water on his head, but he stayed dry.

Our mouths were open. Percy turned to me, "You were in the library while Grover and I were talking, weren't you? You saw me with the water-fountain. I was showing-off."

"Annabeth! You didn't tell us?" Bianca sounded hurt.

"I didn't understand what I saw. The librarian seemed not to have noticed it."

"That's because she's a mortal." Percy explained. We stared at him in confusion. "Mortals? You know what they are, right?"

"Of course. So, if we can see _that_, are we not mortals?" Thalia asked, dubiously.

"Nope, you're not. Let's see: Thalia, you're my cousin, a daughter of Zeus; Bianca, you're another cousin, a daughter of Hades; and Annabeth, you're the daughter of one of my _immortal_ cousins, a daughter of Athena. The reason that you, Annabeth, have this voice telling you that I'm evil and that I'm not to be trusted and that you should hate me, is because our parents are bitter rivals. See, it's Dad's fault, really." We couldn't hear anything, but Percy held his hands to his ears in pain. "Shut it, Dad. You know it is." He lowered his hands. "Sorry about that. Gods and their children have a telepathic link. **(A/N: I know that's not true either, but they're nowhere near a source of pure water) **Anyway, so, first reason: Dad made out with a beautiful girl in Athena's temple, so Athena turned the girl into Med - the monster with snakes for hair."

"Do you mean 'Medusa'?" Thalia asked.

"Shush!" Percy half-yelled. "Names have power. Call her by her name, and we're sure to run into her. You're lucky I always have Riptide on me. Anyway, second reason: both she and Dad wanted Athens, and Dad made this salt-spring which the people didn't like, and Athena gave them the olive tree, which they liked. So, yeah. Our parents aren't on the friendliest of terms. That's why I asked you whether you would continue to like architecture if one of your parents didn't like it. It was a hypothetical question. According to our parents, we shouldn't be friends. Believe me, I know."

Grover looked at Percy quizzically. "Dad paid me a visit in my dreams, told me off and everything. I woke up with _such_ a headache. Mom tried to convince me not to come into school today, but I had to tell you guys." Percy explained. "Oh, I forgot. Have you guys had weird dreams lately? Like, had stuff chasing you, but you don't know what it is that's chasing you?"

"How did you know?" I blurted out. Thalia and Bianca were staring at him in astonishment; it looks like they agreed with me.

"They've found out about them." Percy whispered to Grover. "We've got to get them to Camp, quickly."

"Argus?" Grover asked.

"No. Pegasi are quicker." Grover agreed with Percy on that.

"Uh, guys? What, exactly, are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, um... We've been here just to find you three. Grover was useful because he's a satyr, and I -"

"Grover's a _what_?!" We all half-yelled.

"Come on," Percy quietly ushered us into a van. "Grover will show you. Don't get freaked." He warned us.

Grover undid the button on his jeans, and Thalia, Bianca and I looked away in embarrassment. "No, watch." Percy instructed. We turned around, and gasped. Grover... was half-goat. Bianca fainted and Thalia began to hyper-ventilate. I turned to Percy, "What were you about to say?"

"Oh. Um... oh, yeah, so, I was useful because I had more... experience in this field than the rest at Camp."

"Huh. Where are we going?"

"Nowhere. We're just in a stationary van. Once everyone's quiet, I'll wake Bianca up, call the pegasi, and we'll go to Camp."

"Okay. Thalia, calm down." I instructed. Thalia started breathing normally. I looked up and saw a small ball of water floating above our heads, and Percy's eyes staring at it. I got the feeling not to disturb him. He dropped the ball of water over Bianca's face, and, once she'd woken up, moved the water into a half-full bottle.

Percy closed his eyes. I stared at him until he opened his eyes a few minutes later. He turned to Grover. "Blackjack's coming with four of his friends." He turned back to a fully-awake Bianca, a normally-breathing Thalia, and a staring Annabeth. "Uh, guys. I hope none of you are _too_ scared of heights." Thalia looked away; she was a sufferer of acrophobia. A severe sufferer. Percy seemed to notice this and comforted her, "Don't worry; I'll get Guido to fly low. They all call me 'boss' or 'lord' anyway, so it won't be too hard."


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

"Hey, Blackjack!" Percy called out to the sky. I could only just make out five spots in the sky.

The five pegasi landed gracefully next to us. "Oh, I wanna ride the black one!" Thalia cried. The black pegasus neighed indignantly and looked at Percy.

"Uh-uh. Blackjack's _my_ pegasus. Nobody rides him except me. Sorry. You've got Guido." He turned to the white pegasus. "Fly low; your rider is scared of heights." A neigh responded. Percy rolled his eyes. "We need to get to Camp quickly, and I thought that you would be quick. Oh well, I guess I'll have to call Argus..." The pegasi started arguing amongst themselves. Five seconds later, Percy turned and clapped his hands. "I knew you'd come round." He winked at us, and I felt like I could float among the stars. "Bianca, you can have... Porkpie and Annabeth, you've got Skippy. Grover, you have Nightwing. **(A/N: Grover's pegasus **_**was**_** in the PJO series (The Battle of the Labyrinth), but it didn't have a name, so I named it myself.)** Percy pointed out which pegasus was which.

He stroked Blackjack, lovingly. Then, he sighed and stopped stroking him. "No, Blackjack. I don't. And, stop calling me 'boss'! Just 'cos I saved you, doesn't make me your boss." He paused. "Fine. Call me 'boss' if you want." He answered, albeit reluctantly.

"What was he saying?" I asked, curious.

"He wants donuts. He keeps on calling me 'boss'. When I tell him not to call me 'boss', his answer is 'okay, boss'." He turned back to Blackjack and said teasingly, "He never listens to a word I say, the horse he is." Blackjack neighed. "I was joking!" He laughed. Urgh, does he _have_ to have such a gorgeous laugh?

We mounted our respective pegasi and Percy went, "Boys, to Camp!" The pegasi took off. All except Thalia's pegasus, Guido, flew high up into the clouds. "Boys, fly down to Guido's level." The pegasi neighed at him. "I need to tell them something, and I don't want to have to explain it twice." Reluctantly, all of the pegasi began flying at the same level. Percy adjusted himself so that his whole body was facing us. (We were flying behind him)

"Okay, so, I'm gonna tell you about yourselves. Explain how you're demigods and what Camp is like. You guys have ADHD and dyslexia, right? When you read English, words float off the page. That's because your brains are hard-wired for Ancient Greek. You've got ADHD. You're impulsive. You can't be still! Those are your battle reflexes kicking in."

"Uh, no. I don't –"Thalia began.

"Yes, you do. Anyway, Camp Half-Blood is like... a home and a safe refuge for demigods. We train how to be heroes and how to stay alive in the mortal world. All demigods have a weapon of choice. Daggers are for more adept and quicker demigods who can get close to monsters. Spears and bow and arrows are long-range weapons. Swords are the default weapon."

"What do you have?" Bianca asked.

Percy grinned and took out a Biro. I was about to ask if he was mad, when he took off the lid and out came a three-foot-long bronze sword. "This sword is called Anaklusmos. Riptide. It was forged by Hephaestus, cooled in the River Lethe and it has a long and tragic history." He turned to us. "This sword, at one point in its life, belonged to Heracles."

"Don't you mean 'Hercules'?" I asked. _How could anyone make a mistake like that?_

"No, I mean Heracles. When Heracles was born, his mother was so scared by Hera's wrath, that she named him 'Heracles', The Glory of Hera. Of course, that didn't stop Hera trying to kill him at every chance she got. The name 'Hercules' was the name the Romans gave. Like 'Cupid' instead of 'Eros', 'Vesta' instead of 'Hestia', etc."

Percy capped the sword and it turned back into a Biro. Then, he threw the Biro into the sea. We stared at him in horror. _How could he throw away such a brilliant weapon?_ "Okay, guys. It's bobbing over there. Can you see it?" We saw the Biro, just sitting on the wave. "Go get it, please." We rushed off to get the pen. I turned to see Percy smile at Grover and Grover shaking his head.

A few minutes later, we went back to Percy. "Do you have it?" He looked into each of our hands.

"Sorry, Percy. It must have sunk." Bianca apologized.

"Nonsense. My pen doesn't sink. In fact, it's right here." He lifted his shirt to reveal his pen, safely in his trouser pocket. "Riptide returns to me whenever it's lost." He stared at his pen for a moment, before shaking his head, as if clearing his thoughts, before turned back to us. "Now for _your_ weapons. Annabeth, you have a dagger. Here's a shield to go with it." He tossed me the weapons and I caught them easily. "Thalia, you have a few more. Bow and arrows, Aegis, sword and spear."

"Hey! Don't I get a shield? And what's with the bracelet?" Thalia complained, holding it up. The bracelet was silver, so silver, it seemed to glow.

Percy had tossed her a bow and arrows, a bracelet, a sword and a spear.

"Ah, I was meaning to explain that to you. Rub the bracelet." He instructed. Thalia did, and the bracelet suddenly opened up into a shield with a monstrous head in the middle.

"Is that Med – the snake lady?" Thalia asked.

"You're learning. Yes, it is her. Athena gave it to me; she was feeling generous. She told me to give it to a worthy demigod." Thalia beamed. _She's a worthy demigod, according to him. What about _me_? Aren't _I_ worthy?_ Percy turned to Bianca. "Sorry, Bianca, but you don't have as many as Thalia. You have a sword and shield and a bow and arrow set." He passed her the weapons." He felt his pockets. "I'm forgetting something. What am I forgetting?" He asked Grover.

Grover rolled his eyes. "The cap?"

"Oh, yeah! Annabeth, here's something else for you." He passed me a blue Yankees baseball cap.

"What am I supposed to do with... _this_?" I asked, while Thalia and Bianca snickered.

"Put it on." Percy instructed. I did as he said, and I found myself to be invisible. "Athena gave me that, too. Said that when I find a child of Athena who looks like they might need it, to give it to them. You look like the type of person who could use the chance to become invisible." He grinned. "But, you can't wear the cap all the time."

I pouted, before realising that I was still invisible. He reached over and pulled the cap off my head. "There. We can see you now." He grinned again, and I felt like I was going to faint. "Oh gods. Skippy, she might faint at any mo-"

Then, everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a fact I bet you didn't know: I don't own PJO or anything related to it! (Okay, maybe you did know that.)**

I woke up later, being fed some pudding-like-thing and drinking mint-chocolate-chip ice-cream. "What does the drink taste like?" I heard Percy ask. Wait... Percy?

"Percy?"

"Well, who else, dimbo? We've stopped off at Brentwood. Grover's gone to find nuts. Thalia and Bianca have gone to get drinks. So, I'm your make-shift doctor! Though, it would be better if Will was here, but he's not. Anyway, what does the drink taste of?"

"Mint-chocolate-chip ice-cream." I mumbled.

"Cool. Mine tasted of buttered-down popcorn. The kind only my mom makes. Anyway, what - no, no, no, no, no. You are _not_ allowed anymore."

"But... but..."

"Well, if you want your bones to turn to sand and your body to burst into flames, you shouldn't drink anymore." Percy told me. I didn't want to drink anymore.

Grover came back to Percy leaning over me, who was trying to assess whether there was any damage.

"Okay, Perce. I found nuts."

"Oh, good. Do you know where the girls are?"

"We're here," Thalia and Bianca called out.

"Okay. Grover, do your reed thing. You _did_ bring your reeds, right?"

"Oh, come on, Perce. Do I ever _not_ bring my reed pipes?" Percy chuckled in agreement. I felt like I might faint again.

"Annabeth? Are you okay? You've gone really pale." Percy asked, concerned.

"Oh, she's fine. She's probably thinking of something." Bianca whispered the rest, "or someone."

I glared at the apparent daughter of Hades.

Suddenly a hologram appeared above both of their heads. Percy clapped. "They've been claimed! It looks like we were right, Grover." He and Grover high-fived. "We have here: a daughter of Hades; a daughter of Zeus; and a daughter of Athena." He pointed at Bianca, Thalia and me in turn.

He whistled. The five pegasi glided towards us. "Guys, take us to Camp HB!"

A few minutes later, **(A/N: If Brentwood is nowhere **_**near**_** CHB, then the pegasi are super-quick, if Brentwood is near CHB, yay for me!)** we touched down in front of a stable. Percy rolled his eyes. "'Course, guys. I'll come back with sugar cubes." He turned to us. "Let me take you around Camp."


End file.
